Winged Riders
by FangRide15
Summary: 21 year-old Nick, Fang, Walker is the president of the head chapter of the Winged Riders MC. But when he rescues three girls named Max, Monique, and Angel, life in the MC could get a lot more complicated. Disclaimer: I do not own Maximum Ride. Only possible OCs. Rated M for violence, drugs, language, and gang related violence.
1. Chapter 1

**Welcome to my second Maximum Ride fanfiction! I hope you guys enjoy this first chapter I was watching SOA(sons of anarchy) when I got this idea. Positive feedback is appreciated. ONWARDS!**

Chapter 1

Broken Chapter

Fang rode down the streets of California with his right man, Iggy. Gazzy had called them about a half hour earlier saying something about their chapter in Cali. They were already on their way to a deal when they got the call, so they decided to check it out. Iggy pulled up beside Fang. It was just them, so they didn't have to ride in formation.

"What do you think this is about?" Iggy called over the roar of his motorcycle. Fang shrugged. "I just hope Gaz didn't get himself in trouble. You know how he is." he said. Iggy laughed.

About ten minutes later, they saw Gazzy on the side of the road where they told them to meet him. He was sitting on his bike when they pulled up. Fang stopped his bike next to Gazzy's and shut it off. "So, what was this emergency you were talking about, Gaz?" he asked. Gazzy responded by giving Fang a camera. "Look through these." said Gazzy. Fang turned on the camera and cycled through the photos. What he saw made him drop his cigarette. The picture were of women being herded like animals by men with guns. Fang zoomed in on the men and saw one was wearing a cut. And it said "Winged Riders"

"Jesus Christ." said Fang, giving the camera back to Gazzy. "That's our club?" Gazzy nodded grievingly. Iggy put his hand on Fang's shoulder. "How do you want to deal with this?" asked Iggy. Fang took out a cigarette and lit it. He took a hit and asked, "When did you take these pictures, Gaz?"

"About two hours ago, when I said I would ride ahead of you guys to scout out." said Gazzy. Fang nodded. He flicked his cigarette and smashed it with his foot. Fang got back on his bike and Ig and Gaz followed suit. "We settle this before the deal. Afterwards, call Jeb with the van." he said. Iggy nodded and they all started their bikes. They started of towards the California clubhouse of the Winged Riders MC.

_One hour later…_

Fang kicked the kickstand up on his bike. He took off his helmet and looked at the clubhouse. It was a standard size warehouse with their logo, white wings on a motorcycle engine, painted on the front of it. Fang shook his head and motioned the others to follow him. He stopped and pointed towards Iggy's bike. "Grab your shotgun, Ig." he said. Iggy nodded and jogged back to his bike. Gazzy gave a concerned look at Fang. "Just in case." said Fang. The trio entered the club house. Heavy metal music was blaring throughout the house. Fang looked around for Dylan, the president of this chapter. "Split up. Bring him to me if you find him." he yelled to Ig and Gaz over the music. They nodded and headed off in different directions. Fang looked to the lounge next to the bar. He saw Dylan's VP, Hans, on one of the couches. He was attempting to sweet talk one of "his" girls, but she didn't look like she was interested. Fang walked over to him. Hans noticed him and smiled.

"Comrade!" he yelled to Fang. Hans got up from his seat and gripped Fang in a bear hug. When he let go, Hans asked, "What are you doing here?"

"I need to talk to your pres. It's urgent." said Fang. Hans pointed towards the back room of the warehouse. "He's back there, but wouldn't-" Fang pushed him to the side before he could finish his sentence. Fang opened the door of the back room to find Dylan slapping a girl in the face. The girl fell and started crying. Fang ran over and tackled Dylan. They fell over boxes of guns and ammunition. Fang got up and looked at Dylan. "What the fuck are you doing, Dylan?!" he yelled. Dylan got up, enraged. "This ain't your club or your business, Fang! Get the hell out of here!" Thats when Iggy and Gazzy walked in with guns drawn. "Your club becomes our business when you start trafficking women!" yelled Gazzy. Dylan's face went from rage to frightened in less than a second. "How the hell did you know?"

"I saw you shoving them into your van. I have pictures!" said Gazzy. Fang grabbed Dylan by the shirt and pinned him to the wall. "How long has this been going on?" Fang growled. Dylan looked to his feet. "A month." Fang's eyes narrowed in anger. He raised his fist and socked Dylan in the jaw. Dylan fell to the ground and groaned in pain. Fang looked towards the girls. The oldest looked angry, but scared at the same time. The other two were crying. Fang softened his face and looked back at Gazzy. "Take them outside. See if you can calm them down." Gazzy nodded and walked towards the girls. "Come with me. I'm not going to hurt you." he said. The oldest girl stared at him for a few seconds, then nodded. She picked up the youngest girl and lead the other girl out of the room.

Fang looked back at Dylan. He was getting up off the ground. Fang looked down at him. "How many voted?" he asked. Dylan wiped the blood from his mouth. "It ended in a tie. I broke it. We started trafficking." he said. Fang walked towards the door of the room. "Wait till the rest of your club gets back. We'll have another vote."

**Positive Feedback is appreciated. See you on the flip side, guys.**


	2. The Vote

**HELLO EVERYBODY! Welcome back to Winged Riders! I hope you guys are enjoying the story so far. Remember: Positive feedback is much appreciated. Enjoy!**

Chapter 2

The Vote

_A half hour later…_

"Yo! Fang!" Fang looked up from his drink. He looked towards Gazzy, who was walking towards him with the girls. Fang put down his drink and got up off his chair. "What's up, Gaz?" asked Bailey. Gazzy motioned to the girls to sit down. When they sat at the bar, Gazzy whispered, "I need to talk to you, Fang." Fang followed Gazzy outside leaving Ig to watch the girls. Fang lit a cigarette and leaned against the wall of the clubhouse. "What's wrong, dude?" he asked Gazzy.

"It's about the girls, Fang." said Gazzy. "The oldest just told me that their parents were killed a few years back. Accident on a freeway. She didn't want the others going into foster care, so she forged her mother's signature on the bills so they would be able to keep the house." Fang had a surprised look on his face. Doing all of that just to keep her sisters out of foster care? Fang shook his head. "Anything else?" Gazzy nodded. "When they were taken by Dylan, he had set fire to the house." Fang nodded and took a hit of his cigarette. "So, they have nowhere to go after this is all settled?" Gazzy nodded. Fang dropped his cigarette on the ground. "I'll figure something out. Call the rest of our chapter. Tell them to come here." he said, and went back inside.

Fang looked over to the bar. The oldest girl was holding the youngest in her arms, stroking her hair. The youngest seemed like she was asleep. The middle child was talking to Iggy. Fang headed over to where the oldest girl sat. He sat down next to her and signaled the bartender for a drink. He turned to the girl. "You want anything?" he asked. She shook her head. "No thank you." she said. Fang shrugged and took a drink of his Coke. He was old enough to drink, but he didn't choose to. Besides, he had to ride all the way to Phoenix later. "What's your name?" Fang asked the girl. The girl stared at him for a few seconds, then said, "Max. Max Ride." Fang smiled. "I take it you don't want me to call you Maxine." Max smiled slightly and shook her head. Fang took another drink. "My name's Nick, but people call me Fang." he said. Max looked confused. "Why do they call you that?" she asked. Fang smiled. "'Cause I got bit by a snake a few years ago." Max started to chuckle. Fang smiled. Then, the sound of motorcycles came from outside. Fang got up and signaled Iggy to check it out. Iggy looked out the window near the door. "It's the rest of the Cali chapter. And it looks like ours too." said Iggy. The child that was talking to got up and ran behind Max. Fang looked at Gazzy. "Gaz, take the girls in the back room. Make sure no one gets in, ok?" Gazzy nodded and lead the girls back to the room.

The door opened and both chapters walked in. Jeb walked over to Fang. "What's going on, Fang?" Fang looked around. He saw the chapters talking and laughing. He didn't want to make them feel bad, but this had to stop. "We'll talk about it in a minute." he told Jeb. Fang signaled everyone to be quiet, but people kept talking. Fang sighed, pulled out his gun, and fired a shot in the air. That got everyone quiet and looking in his direction. Fang put his gun away. "Now that I have your attention, we can get down to business." He looked towards Dylan, who was sitting at the bar. "Everyone from his chapter, in the chapel. Now." The chapter looked at one another, then walked into the chapel. It was a small room with an oval shaped table in the center. The table was engraved with the club logo. Everyone sat down in their seats. Fang leaned against the wall.

"So, I have been informed that this chapter has been trafficking women and children for almost a month, thanks to some pictures." said Fang, putting the camera on the table. The chapter looked around uncomfortably. "Care to explain?" asked Fang. One of the prospects, Roland, piped up. "It was just an idea to get some extra money, okay?" Fang slammed his fist on the table. "That doesn't mean kidnapping women and children!" he yelled. Roland hung his head. Fang walked over to Dylan, who was at the head of the table. "Now, we are going to have another vote on this." Dylan turned around and faced Fang. "This isn't your chapter, Fang. I don't care if you are the president of the head chapter. This isn't your call to make!" he said. Fang grabbed Dylan's shirt and pinned him to the wall. "This became my call when I saw you hitting a young girl, asshole! Now sit down and SHUT UP!" He let go of Dylan, who straightened his cut and sat back down. "Now," said Fang. "For those in favor of continuing trafficking?" Dylan, Roland, and two others raised their hands. "All oppose?" The rest of the chapter raised their hands. Fang counted five, not including himself. "Motion carried. You stop trafficking women and children." said Fang. He walked out of the chapel. Dylan followed him out of the door and grabbed his shoulder. 'What about the girls that we have now? I'm supposed to give them to the Wild Dogs tomorrow." Fang lit a cigarette. "Well, I guess you're gonna have a firefight on your hands come tomorrow, aren't ya?" he said and walked towards the back room. "You're an asshole, Fang!" shouted Dylan. Fang just flipped him the bird.


	3. Departure with Delays

**Welcome back everybody! Here is the latest installment of Winged Riders. Remember, positive feedback is appreciated. ONWARDS, FRIENDS! (Also, thank you to DJmiso for reviewing that I accidently put Bailey instead of Fang in Chapter 2. I fixed that, so thanks again.)**

Chapter 3

Departure With Delays

Fang opened the door to the back room to find Gazzy talking to the girls. "Fang's going to figure something out, okay?" he said. "You won't be homeless and your sisters won't go into foster care." Max nodded, wiping tears from her eyes. Fang walked over to Gazzy and tapped him on the shoulder. "Gazzy, need to talk to you for a moment." Gazzy nodded and followed Fang out of the back room. When they exited, Fang signaled Iggy to watch the girls. He nodded and heading inside the back room. Fang and Gazzy sat at a table with everyone else from their chapter. Fang banged on the table for everyone to be quiet. When everyone was, he started to talk.

"Listen, I'm pretty sure that most of you heard what I was yelling about in the chapel, right?" he asked. Everyone nodded. "So, what are we going to do about the girls?" asked a prospect, Mark. Fang crossed his arms on the table. "I have an idea for them, but we need to vote it in." Gazzy looked at Fang with great curiosity. "What's your idea?" Fang took a puff from his cigarette. "We take them back to Arizona with us after we're done here." Everyone was quiet for a moment then Jeb piped up. "Why would we do that?" Gazzy looked at Jeb. "Dylan burned their house down and according to them, they have no parents and no grandparents. And I'm sure as hell that we're not just going to-" Fang cut him off. "Gazzy! Calm down, bud." he said. Gazzy nodded and said, "We could Ella to watch them. I pretty sure she won't mind." Fang nodded. Ella Martinez, Iggy's fiancé, was a good friend to the club. Her mother's a doctor and she works at the local hospital in Phoenix.

"Alright, those in favor of bringing the girls back to Phoenix with us?" asked Fang. The table was silent for a moment. "Look, I don't see a problem with this." said Mark, breaking the silence. He raised his hand. "I'm in." The other prospects, Sam and Will, raised their hands as well. Gazzy raised his hand and so did Fang. "All oppose?" asked Fang. Jeb, Gozen, Omega, and Holden raised their hands. The vote was 5-4. "Motion carried." said Fang. "We take the girls with us." He turned and went into the back room. He knocked on the door and Iggy it. "Get them ready, we're taking them with us." Iggy nodded, already knowing Fang's plan, and called for the girls. The girls followed Iggy out of the room and everyone filed out of the clubhouse. Dylan and his chapter were outside when everyone from Fang's chapter came outside. Dylan walked up to Fang. "If you're going to take them, you might want to hide them for now. Ari just called me. Says he's on his way now" Fang swore under his breath. Ari Batchelder, the leader of the Wild Dogs MC, was a brute and used force to get what he wanted. Fang only met him a couple of times, none turned out good.

"How far out are they?" asked Gazzy. Just then, the sound of motorcycles filled the air. "Nevermind." Fang turned towards Iggy. "Get the girls in the clubhouse!" he yelled over the motorcycles. Iggy rushed inside the house with the girls right at his heels. They made it inside right when Ari and his gang rode up. From the way they acted most of the time, they were more of a gang than an MC. When Air pulled up, he took off his helmet and smiled.

"Well, now." he said. "Ain't this nice. The head chapter of great Winged Riders has come to view our deal." The rest of his "MC" laughed. Fang lit a cigarette. "Actually, I came to stop it" he said. "This chapter had no right selling them, so the sale has been canceled." Ari's face turned from smug to angered. "I paid good money for those broads. You'd better hand them over." he growled, taking out his gun and pointing it at Fang. This made everyone take out their guns and point them at Ari. Fang looked back at the clubhouse to see Iggy peeking out of the window with his shotgun. Fang looked back at Ari and took out his gun. "I take it there's no way around this." he said. Ari smiled, cocking his revolver. "Guess not." he said and fired his gun at Fang, who dodged last second. Fang took cover behind the club's van and fired back. Everyone was firing something. Jeb brought a SMG and was using that, and Iggy was shooting from the window of the clubhouse. The Wild Dogs were firing back, but the second one of their men went down, they hopped on their bikes and took off. Except for one, which no one recognized, kept on firing at the Riders.

"Watch my back!" yelled Gazzy. He got out of his cover and ran towards the spot where the guy was shooting. When he got there, the guy pointed his gun at Gazzy, but he ran out of ammo. Gazzy held a smug smile and grabbed the guy's cut collar. He dragged the man back to the front of the clubhouse. He threw him down in front of Fang. The man fell to his knees and looked up at Fang, angered and scared. Fang pointed his gun at the man. "Name?" he asked. The man hesitated, and said, "None of your goddamn business, Walker." Fang shrugged, then pressed the gun against the man's head. "It is now. Tell me so I know who I'm taking this cut from." The man smiled, grabbed Fang's wrist, and twisted it. Fang dropped the gun and the man picked it up and stood behind Fang, gun pointed at his head. "Drop your weapons or your President gets a bullet in the head." he yelled. Fang struggled against the man's grip. Then, he heard a woman grunt and the man's grip loosen. The man fell to the ground. Fang looked behind him to see Max holding a lead pipe. She had hit the man in the head with it and knocked him out. Fang was confused for a second. "I didn't see you come out here." he said. Max shrugged. "Went out the back door. Looked like you needed help." Fang nodded and turned to his chapter. "Time to go, everyone." He called.

Everyone from Fang's chapter put their weapons and hopped on their bikes. Fang got on his bike and Max walked up to him. "There's no room left in the van." she said. "Mind if I double-up with you?" Fang shook his head and handed his helmet. She got on the bike and put the helmet on. Fang turned to Dylan. "Better prepare your guys, just in case they come back." he said. Dylan nodded and walked back to the guy Max knocked out. He took off his cut and walked back to the clubhouse. Fang started up his bike. "Hold on tight." he said to Max, whose grip tightened around Fang's waist. Fang revved the bike and rode off to Arizona, with his club behind him.

**Hope you guys are enjoying the story so far. This chapter took me a little longer to write, so sorry for the delay. In any case, I'll see you guys on the flip side.**


	4. New Home Pt 1

**HELLO, Everyone! Welcome back to Winged Riders! As always, if you are enjoying, positive feedback is much appreciated. Let's get this started!**

Chapter 4

New Home

Fang rode into the driveway of the Arizona clubhouse. After the deal in California, which ended with a big payout, the MC made it back to Phoenix, Arizona. Home of the mother chapter. Max slid off of Fang's bike and looked around. This clubhouse was definitely better than the California one. She headed over to the van. Fang looked over at Iggy, who was helping the kids out of the van. Max picked up the youngest and held her against her. Then, another woman ran over to Iggy and nearly tackled him. Fang walked over to them. Ella was always like that. She loved the club, but once she heard that something like a shootout happen to the club, she always worried about Iggy.

"I heard what happened." she said, parting from Iggy. "Are you alright?" Iggy held her hands. "I'm fine, Ella. I always am." he said. Ella nodded and said hello to Fang and Gazzy. She looked over at the girls. "Who are they?" she asked. Iggy turned around. "Why don't you guys introduce yourselves?" he asked. Max nodded. "Hi, I'm Max." she said. She motioned to the middle child. "This is Monique." She nodded. "But you can called me Nudge." she said. Ella looked confused. "Why should I call you that?" she asked. "Because you have to nudge her to get her to be quiet." said Max. Nudge smiled. "And that's Angel." she said, pointing to the child in Max's arms. The little girl nodded and hid her face in Max's neck. "She's a little shy." Max said. Ella nodded. "What are you doing here?" she asked. That made them shift around uncomfortably. Fang put his hand on Iggy's shoulder. "You might want to tell her in private. I'm gonna show the girls around." he said. Iggy nodded and led his fiancé to a table in the parking lot. Fang walked inside the clubhouse with Gazzy and the girls. Heavy metal music was blaring all around the house. That made Angel cover her ears. Fang led the girls upstairs where the music was much quieter. He opened a door to a bedroom. The room had one window, a really big bed, a TV, and a couple of blankets. "As you can see, we really don't have guests often." said Fang. Max chuckled. "Yeah, I can tell." she said. Nudge immediately turned on the TV and switched it to a channel. Max sat Angel down on the bed and turned to Fang. "Can I talk to you outside?" she asked. Fang nodded and they headed outside of the room. Max closed the door.

"What's up?" asked Fang. Max sighed. "I really appreciate what you're doing here." she said. "I really do. But, how do I know that you aren't gonna do what Dylan tried to do to us?" Fang leaned against the wall and sighed. "Because we only deal guns to local gangs and such." he said. "We don't specialize in trafficking women and children. Or anyone for that matter." Max nodded. "Okay, I believe you," she said. "But don't blame me if I have my guard up around your guys, okay?" Fang nodded and started walking downstairs. He stopped and turned to Max. "You know," he said. "You don't have to stay here." Max gave him a confused look. "What do you mean?" she asked. "I mean I can ask Ella if you could stay at her house for a few days." Max nodded. "I'd like that. Thank you." she said. Fang nodded and walked downstairs.

After talking with Iggy and Ella, who all but jumped at the offer, Fang walked back inside the clubhouse. Max, Nudge, and Angel were at the bar playing a game of quarters without the alcohol. Fang walked over and sat down next to Nudge, who said hello. "So, I talked with Iggy and Ella." he said. Max stopped the game and looked over at Fang. "What did they say?" she asked. "They said that you can stay at their house so long as you help out around the house." said Fang. Max nodded. "That seems reasonable." Nudge jumped out of her chair. "When do we leave?" she asked eagerly. Fang chuckled. "You'll leave tomorrow, Nudge." Nudge pumped her fist in the air. Then noticed Fang give a confused look at her. "Not that I don't like it here. I do!" she stammered. "It's just that I really don't want to live here. I mean-" Fang covered her mouth with his hand. "It's okay." he said. "I don't want to live here either." He uncovered Nudge's mouth. "Oh. Ok!" she said cheerfully. Then, she ran upstairs. Fang laughed and looked at Max. "How do you deal with her?" he asked her. Max shrugged. "Don't give her caffeine and sneak some sleeping pills in her food when she isn't looking." Fang gave her a weird look. "I'm kidding" said Max.

**Hope you guys enjoy the latest installment of Winged Riders. Leave some positive feedback if you can, please. Also, check out my other fanfictions. See you on the flip side, guys!**


End file.
